1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) emits light due to a difference in energy that occurs when holes injected through an anode electrode and electrons injected through a cathode electrode are re-combined with each other in a light-emitting layer. The emitted light may have different wavelengths, for example, red, green, and blue wavelengths, according to the properties of the light-emitting layer. The wavelength of the emitted light may be determined by a material (an organic matter including a host material and a dopant material) of the light-emitting layer.
The light-emitting layer may be formed by evaporating or depositing the material, or by performing transcription (e.g., the act of transcribing) using a donor film.
When the light-emitting layer is transcribed using the donor film, the light-emitting layer may be defectively transcribed depending on a degree of flatness of a surface of a substrate (e.g., a surface of a substrate that is not perfectly flat), or may be defectively transcribed due to an energy of a surface of the donor film, or may be transcribed to an undesired region.